Episode 9970 (3rd January 2020)
Plot Jade takes Hope out shopping for the day, hiding her true intentions. Amy packs her bags and moves in with Emma. Tracy argues with Steve that they should let her get it out of her system. Daniel offers his sympathies to David and gets a barrage of abuse in response. David is annoyed that people don't think Shona will recover. Ray is impressed that Abi is a mechanic. When Tim chips in to say that she learnt her trade in prison, Ray makes a sharp exit and Abi thinks she's blown it. Jade tells Hope that they're half-sisters and brings her to John Stape's grave. She promises to arrange things so they can be together for keeps. Steve tries to get to the bottom of Amy wanting to leave home and recruits Emma's help. Gail relieves David at the hospital so he can go to court but he insists on remaining at Shona's bedside. Nick changes his mind by asking him how he'd explain to Shona that he let Josh walk free. Abi tells herself that she didn't stand a chance with Ray anyway. Jade has Hope's arm looked over at A&E. She scares her into lying about how she got the injury by saying that the police would take Ruby away for hurting her. At Weatherfield Crown Court, David gives evidence against Josh, explaining that he latched onto Josh as he needed a mate with Nick having moved away and had no idea that he was being groomed. He remembers waking up in Josh's bed and knew that he'd been raped. Hope tells Doctor Shardlow that a door closed on her arm and is sent for x-rays. Amy is bitter about Tracy stopping her from working with Paula and accidentally insinuates to Emma that Tracy is homophobic. David tells the court about the shame he felt after being raped. In hospital, the neurosurgeon looks for David to discuss the results of Shona's scan. Gail agonises over whether to summon David from court. Cast Regular cast *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown *Defence Barrister - Jayne McKenna *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Judge - Andy Secombe *Prosecution Barrister - Samuel James *Doctor Shardlow - Kaya Brady Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Shona's room, corridor, A&E waiting area and treatment bay *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom *North Cross Cemetery Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Josh's trial begins, painful memories resurface; Jade takes Hope to A&E to have her arm looked at; and Emma quizzes Amy as to why she is so unhappy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,282,321 viewers (3rd place). Category:2020 episodes